1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foot-bathing appliance, particularly to a temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device that enables a user to enjoy the foot-bathing pleasure comfortably and safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A generic foot-bathing device so far is vibrated to agitate a liquid in basin to dissolve medicines for foot bathing. However, it is rare to find a foot-bathing device provided with a heating element in the market, maybe because the makers are in worry of the electric heating manner that can probably incur an accident due to user""s carelessness or poor design of the bathing device. Some of the foot-bathing device fitted with heating element are offered with a fuse apiece to turn off power in time so as to ensure security in the case of a short circuit, which, the fuse, is considered not good enough for prevention of accidents.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter to be described below.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device that uses water flow to dissolve medicine in basin for circulating medical effect.
Another object of this invention is to provide a temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device with a specially packaged heating device and controllable heating manner to ensure security.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device that can suck air into water to increase oxygen content and expel anaerobic bacteria to promote breath of human sole skin.
A furthermore object of this invention is to provide a temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device, which is fitted with a temperature-control device to enable a user to externally control temperature of liquid in a dipping basin.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, the temperature-controller equipped foot-bathing device of this invention comprises a basin, a heating device, a water pump, an air-feeding device, and an electronic control device.
The basin is substantially a hollow vessel for loading and circulating a liquid, in which a space is available for accommodating a user""s feet.
The heating device is controlled by a microprocessor for heating intermittently according to a timing clock and is composed of an electrically nonconductive quartz tube entangled with a heating element, which is fixed uniformly with Magnesium oxide powder before being shielded with Mica cloth on its outmost layer. The heating element is thus separated from the liquid flowing in the quartz tube, and the heat generated from the heating element is well insulated for protecting components and avoiding malfunctions.
The water pump mainly comprises a submerged motor of bipolar magnetic core and a fan leaf mounted on a shaft thereof. When the submerged motor operates, the fan leaf is driven to extract the liquid upwardly to thereby enable the liquid to cycle repeatedly.
The air-feeding device includes a tapered air duct, which penetrates the basin connect with an intake duct extended from a gas intake. A spiral swivel for regulating airflow is provided to the air duct and locked at the basin, wherein a reverse conical body is disposed underneath the spiral swivel. When the spiral swivel is turned downwards, the conical body will descend to choke the air duct to close the air channel and vice versa.
The electronic control device of this invention comprises a single chip microprocessor, a key-in device, a display-driving circuit, a display device, a motor-control circuit, the motor, a heating-control circuit, a power supply, a voltage regulator, and a temperature-control device. And, by taking advantage of the control device, a user can directly and externally control liquid temperature to enhance security.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.